prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jindrax
Jindrax was the partner of Toxica and servant of Master Org. Summary 'Early Life' Jindrax and Toxica were present during the rise of Master Org and the great battle 3000 years ago. They lead the Putrids to attack the humans under the order of Master Org however once their Master was defeated they survived and so took human form to roam the earth and carry on their Master's work. ("Click, Click Zoom")/("Darkness Awakening") 'Wild Force' Jindrax and Toxica are first seen as Pound Workers when they are attacked by Cole who releases their captured animals. As they run after him they see an Org fly above alerting them that Master Org has returned. ("Lionheart") They make their way to the Nexus where Master Org orders them to recruit reborn Orgs so they can once again rule the world with an army of evil. Toxica tells Jindrax that there is something different about Master Org but Jindrax tells her to ignore the suspicion. Jindrax and Toxica then introduce themselves to the Wild Force Rangers who a have been destroying the rising orgs. Toxica then uses a spell to make the Org the rangers destroyed live again but in a larger form. However the rangers destroy the Org again and the two Duke Orgs retreat to the Nexus where they fear punishment from Master Org but he ensures them that the rangers will face their wrath of their revenge. ("Darkness Awakening") The the two then continue recruiting Orgs and growing them after their defeat. Jindrax also battles Taylor since both have a sword as their weapon.("Click, Click Zoom") Jindrax and Toxica recruit Bell Org and help him fight the rangers with an army of Putrids. Jindrax again fights Taylor with his sword and he tells her that he will demonstrate why he is called the 'Master of Blades' however when Bell Org is defeated he retreats. ("Never Give Up") Toxica and Jindrax stop Tire Org and order him to capture Princess Shayla, who is off the Animarium. Tire Org fails and is destroyed however Toxica brings him back in enlarged form to act as a distraction, so while the rangers battle him she and Jindrax capture the Princess themselves. They take her to Master Org who demands her to open a mysterious power however she explains that only the chosen portector of the power can open it. Master Org angrily blasts the cavern and dissapears, leaving it collapsing. Toxica and Jindrax then escape the cavern. ("Anceint Awakening") Toxica is sitting on a swing and tells Jindrax that she thinks she saw Master Org move his horn however he does not buy what she tells him. Toxica remains sure of what she saw but the two go to help Ship Org for the meanwhile. However Ship Org refuses their help and begins attacking the Putrids and is eventaully destroyed by the rangers. ("Wishes on the Water") Toxica and Jindrax find Cell Phone Org who prevents the rangers from morphing however when Taylor discovers the Wild Bear Zords they defeat him. ("Bear Necessities")